


Space and Time

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Free Verse, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The poem which is more of a free-form letter to the girl filling my FaceTime history log





	Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't really for other people, but it's also in it's very nature not really for her, so I feel like someone should read it and be able to say "Ok, I don't want this, but I think I understand where you're coming from" like she would if I didn't care about her happiness more than mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I need you to stop calling

I can’t look at your face

3 years ago I would have laughed if someone told me I’d say that

It’s just too hard

And I know we said nothing had to change

I know we said love and _love_ weren’t that different

I know

I know

But it hurts too fucking much

I can’t listen to you tell the longest most boring story about nothing

The way you always do

I used to find it so fucking cute

And now I suddenly have to go

Because I feel the tears in my eyes

I’ll keep answering

I’m not nearly strong enough to stop

So I need you to stop calling

 

You’re one of those people that I don’t know how to let go of

It’s never not going to make me cry

It doesn’t matter how long I wait

It has to be now

I can’t keep hearing your voice

It’s just too much

With you 4 hours away

And moving forward

I don’t even really have a concept of that phrase

Not for you

But you have to stop telling me you love me

You have to stop making plans to visit

You have to stop asking me to act like it’s all okay again

I want it to be

It kills me that you don’t feel okay

It kills me that you need pep talks

And that you’re so scared that you need me this much

I just can’t take it

Seeing your name on my phone feels good

But the click of the disconnect hurts too much

You have the right after this long

But I wish you’d give it up

 

I keep telling myself I’m lucky to have this problem

To have someone I love so much it hurts to stop

It doesn’t make it any easier

You just have to understand that I need distance

The kind of distance that holds people like us apart

The epic kind

Without it I’m going to fall apart

Because you still have me

Obviously

But I can’t handle one more second of your face filling my computer screen

You have to stop calling

It’s just too devastating

And I’m not strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm not gonna go on about this, so that's it.


End file.
